Mango
Mango is a recommended character on Excellent Entities and a contestant in both seasons. He was placed on Team Time Traveling Baby Orphans in Extraordinarily Excellent Entities. Personality Mango is an incredibly stupid, gay, and somewhat friendly character that people might hate so much...I know I do. He is extremely bland, and unaware of his own surroundings as shown in the episode when the killer was released and following him everywhere he went...however when the killer encountered Mango he killed him thinking he were a hobo. Coverage Season 1 Episode 6 Part 1:'''In episode 6, Mango was the last audition and Chocolate Bar said he was perfect but he had to fight with unicorn horn to get a spot on the show. He auditioned and said, 'I'm smart, not to weak not to strong, and, my name isn't to long' which is referencing the fact that a cut out part of the script was going to say Unicorn Horn's name was too long. '''Episode 6 Part 2: '''On episode 6 part 2, 'Coconut Chaos', Mango gets a lead on Unicorn Horn, and updates this on Object Book. He then gets surpassed by Unicorn Horn, when U.H starts to use his propeller. But, Mango uncovered that he had a sidekick type thing, named Forky, which carried him to the finish line. Personality: Mango's personality is a mean but somewhat friendly character, although, because of this he is extremely bland. Season 2 '''Return to the Calmart Dollar Bin: Mango is found in the Homeless Shelter with SharkBearBerry and Poison. He is shown holding aces behind his fact, despite SBB saying they were playing Yahtzee, and Poison saying something else that I can't hear cause her mic is shit. When Chocolate Bar tells him that he's in Season Two, he continuously asks if he's sure, prompting Poison to try and shoot him. The shots bounce off however, since he's wearing "Ray-Gun Proof Underwear". Once all of the cast is gathered, Gummy Bear asks why Mango is in season two since he almost won season one, was disqualified for breaking the rules, and he adds nothing to the story. Chocolate Bar shoots back saying that he adds comedy to the show, he wasn't told he was disqualified until after he won, and that he joined season one midway and was only six episodes. When Chocolate Bar asks for how to promote the show, Mango posts a photo on his Instalame promoting the new season. After posting, he immediately gets a comment calling him fat. During the maze challenge, he gets shot by Headset's eye lasers, disqualifying him. '(None of Us Went to) Elementary, My Dear Watson: '''Mango accidentally blows up Moonstone's mansion. Once she shows he backup one, he blows that one up too. When the killer is released, Mango proudly shows off his Killer Bait, saying that Broomer gave it to him and told him it was Scandinavian. He then fumbles over over to pronounce "Killer Bait", while the killer watches from the shadows. It then shows a montage of Mango being blissfully unaware of the killer following him, as the Jeopardy theme plays in the background. Once the killer collapses in front of him, Mango runs over to him, thinking he's a hobo. He trips on a rock however, which results in the Earth opening and him falling inside. '''In Space, No One Can Hear You Ice Cream: ' Mango is eliminated with 57 votes this episode, with Chocolate Bar saying it was because of his almost-win in Season One and amount of screen time. Later, he hits a rocket which destroys a rocket full of Gem and Berry's Ice Cream, which kicks off that episode's challenge. 'Town of Dismaylem: ' Mango is brought back in episode 10 for the Town of Salem challenge. He is the Survivor, and is almost killed by Broomer Mafia. He is later lynched by the town. Corporate Chaos : After Chocolate Bar said Mango was the first eliminated contestant to vote, he voted chalky. Votes Season 1: EE 8: 4 Season 2: EEE 3: 57 Total Votes: 61 Trivia *According to Chocolate Bar, he was perfect for the show. **This is one of the reasons he is in season 2. * His voice actor was fired. (Actually, I threw hands with Webz and walked away thank you very much) * He is a fan of Chiperzz and Gem and Berry ice cream. * He is currently one of two season 1 contestants that have been eliminated in season 2, the other being Moonstone. Gallery Mango Pose.png Mango Vector.png Mango-0.png Mango.png Mango pose.png Category:Reccamended characters Category:Contestants Category:Lazy Category:Males Category:Team Punching Bag Category:Eliminated Category:Team Punching Bag Timer Traveling Baby Orphans Category:PARTY MANGORTY Category:Mangortin Manguy Mangosworth Category:Gay Category:Fruit Category:Extraordinarily Excellent Entities Contestants Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Can Teleport